


It reminded me of you. | 100 ways to say I love you series.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [2]
Category: The X files, X Files
Genre: F/M, fluff with a touch of angst, i don't know why it had to be so angsty but it is, post iwtb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Second part of the 100 ways to say I love you series.Post IWTB. Mulder needed an excuse, and Scully was more than thankful that he found one.





	It reminded me of you. | 100 ways to say I love you series.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had SUCH a day, but this flew out of my fingers the second i started typing. hope you all like it, and as usual, prompts are welcomed!

_ “It reminded me of you.” _

 

He wasn’t supposed to be there. It was nearly three AM, and she had an early shift. He wasn’t supposed to be standing there, letting the rain soak him to the bones, freezing cold in front of her.    
  
“Mulder…” 

 

She could only say his name, like a small prayer, hoping he wasn’t there, not really. Simply because she’d fall into his spell again. All over again. Like she did when their eyes first met, and that switch had been flicked by many nights, many cases, many run-ins with death. 

 

Things weren’t like they used to anymore. Not when she had chosen to leave and he had chosen to let her do so. Why would he stop her? She wasn’t happy, and he felt the guilt of driving someone else out of his life yet again. She was meant to be happy. Dana Scully deserved a world he couldn’t give her, simply because he lacked the motivation to do so. Everything he had worked so hard for, had been trashed within minutes. He lost it all.

 

Little did he know he hadn’t lost her.

 

But he thought so. 

 

She had given him so much; Lost so much.

 

He couldn’t ask her to stay. She deserved so much more than what he was giving her.

 

Yet there he was. Soaked in rain.

 

Staring at her like she was an ocean and he desperately wanted to drown. 

 

Her blue eyes found his greens, and he simply offered a small smile, holding up a cone of non-fat toffuti rice popsicle.

 

“I saw it and… And I thought of you. Remember that case?” 

 

She nodded, stepping asides from the door, to let him in. Again. 

 

“I do… But it’s 3 AM. Where on Earth did you find that?”    
  
“On my way back, I was getting gas and…”   
  
“Sunflower seeds.” 

 

She added, with a smile.

 

“Yes, yes. And I saw this and-And I thought of you and figured you’d like to have it.”    
  
His lanky legs turned, and he faced her, handing her the cone, which she took. Gratefully. Her eyes looked at the popsicle, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the silliness of the situation 

 

“Thank you, Mulder…”

 

It was an excuse, and she knew it fairly well. He just wanted to see her. 

 

And she wanted to see him, but she never found an excuse other than the casual checking in call every other day. 

 

Because regardless of it all, she needed him. His voice. The way he simply seemed to melt away any worry she could have from a patient with his thick honey voice.

 

Maybe this was a new start. Maybe this meant reconciliation.

  
But maybe, it was just a good night.


End file.
